planetcoasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Zoo
Planet Zoo is a fun, simulation game, created and published by Frontier Developments - the creator of Planet Coaster, and Zoo Tycoon. It was announced in April of 2019 and was released on November 5, 2019 via Steam. The regular edition is available for $44.99 and the Deluxe Edition currently costs $54.99. Overview Planet Zoo allows players to build a "modern zoo" format for authentic habitats and authentic living animals that exploit and reach their surroundings. Players will be able to manage their zoo with extensive tools. Contract and enter the employees to take care of the animals and keep a budget that can put in the income, allows the benefits. Players can build zoos based off of their imagination and creativity . This allows a huge range of ideas to be brought to life at the fingertips of each and everyone of the players that choose to play it. The variety of animals should prove to be vast, if previous games are any indication. Expect to see common zoo animals including elephants, lions, zebras, antelope, hippos, and much more, but it's not likely to stop there, more animals will be added as the game continues to get updated. Further expanding the creativity of players to come . Frontier is carrying over their very popular piece-by-piece building system from Planet Coaster to Planet Zoo. The game has 4 confirmed building themes: * African * European (British and French Architecture) * North American (Modern Wood) * Core (Basic 'Planet' theme.) * Indian List of Confirmed Animals It is estimated that there are 50+ animals to the game as of launch (this number is not including the three bonus animals included in the Deluxe Edition, notated with an *.) More animals are sure to be added as the game continues to get updated * Aardvark * Aldabra Giant Tortoise * African Bush Elephant * African Buffalo * African Wild Dog * American Bison * Asian Black Bear (Formosan Subspecies) * Asian Elephant (Indian Subspecies) * Bactrian Camel * Baird's Tapir * Black Wildebeest * Boa Constrictor * Bongo * Bonobo * Bornean Orangutan * Brazilian Wandering Spider * Brown Bear (Grizzly Subspecies) * Brown Bear (Himilayan Subspecies) * Cheetah * Chimpanzee (Western Subspecies) * Chinese Pangolin * Common Ostrich * Common Warthog * Galapagos Giant Tortoise * Gemsbok * Gharial * Giant African Snail (Achatina sp.) * Giant Forest Scorpion * Giant Panda * Goliath Birdeating Spider * Goliath Frog * Golden Poison Dart Frog * Greater Flamingo * Gray Wolf (Timber Subspecies) * Green Iguana * Hippopotamus * Indian Peafowl * Indian Rhinoceros * Japanese Macaque * Komodo Dragon* * Lehmann's Poison Dart Frog * Lesser Antillean Iguana * Lion (West African Variety) * Mandrill * Nile Monitor Lizard * Nyala * Okapi * Plains Zebra * Pronghorn * Pygmy Hippopotamus* * Red Panda * Reticulated Giraffe * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Sable Antelope * Saltwater Crocodile * Snow Leopard * Spotted Hyena * Springbok * Thomson's Gazelle* * Tiger (Bengal Variety) * Tiger (Siberian Variety) * Titan Beetle * Western Gorilla (Lowland Subspecies) * Yellow Anaconda More about the game * Manage an amazing living world that responds to every decision you make. Focus on the big picture or go hands-on and control the smallest details. Thrill visitors with iconic exhibits, develop your zoo with new research, and release new generations of your animals back into the wild. Your choices come alive in a world where animal welfare and conservation comes first * Planet Zoo’s powerful piece-by-piece construction tools let you effortlessly make your zoo unique. Every creative decision you make impacts the lives of your animals and the experience of your visitors. Let your imagination run wild as you dig lakes and rivers, raise hills and mountains, carve paths and caves, and build stunning zoos with a choice of unique themes and hundreds of building components Gallery Videos Planet Zoo - E3 2019 Gameplay Trailer HD 1080P Planet_Zoo_Announcement_Trailer|Frontier Developments ��_Animals_&_their_behavior_in_depth_Everything_we_know_so_far_Planet_Zoo_Update|DeLadysigner Photos gdlhufkf4nw21.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 9.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 8.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 7.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 6.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 5.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 4.jpg 92586750-vollbild.jpg planet zoo 9.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 1.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 2.jpg Planet Coaster - Giant Tortoise.png D6TOM2oWAAAjw4B.jpg Planet Zoo screenshot 3.jpg 1E809DD5-81B4-4D7C-8A46-C4217B1E27EE.jpeg 6EED4A82-A5C4-4096-9232-5F3289722B74.jpeg 8A0AA1E4-D446-4AA7-AAAA-3CC219CABD7E.jpeg 72ACECA7-F578-4E0E-8D1F-6312286F6CE0.jpeg pz_cheetah_1_1920x1080.jpg D91tv-GW4AAW3O8.jpg PZ_Springbok_2_1920x1080.jpg Social Media Instagram References *Official Web Site *Planet Zoo on Steam Category:Games